


Life With Pokemon

by PhoenixDahana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Assorted Pokemon - Freeform, Day-to-day events, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Reader-Insert, Various Pokemon - Freeform, obviously I don't know how to tag well yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDahana/pseuds/PhoenixDahana
Summary: Short little snippets of either readers or original characters with their pokemon or wild or whatever you can think of. I'll consider almost all requests in comments, messages, or likewise. This is the safe for work collection of oneshots, not safe for work may be started in the future in another collection. Enjoy dabbling in a life-style of simply experiencing pokemon in more than just battling~!





	1. Curious Initiative | Floatzel

_"Many of them are nothing but common beasts, limited in intellectual capability and hardly on terms of humans!”_

     “Psh, idiot.” You muttered, staring absently at a yard two Spinda were playing in after your mocking little repeat of one of the teachers at school. They’re mimic game of the common hand patterns of younger children was already proof enough to you otherwise.

     Why were so many so blind?  
A groan passes your teeth and your head drops, soon propping your forehead up with the heel of your hand, elbow on your knee. It doesn’t last long, a cold nose suddenly mashing into the small of your back earns an embarrassingly high pitched squeal. You rounded on a sudden upright ‘laughing’ bundle of orange and yellow fur, in an unsuccessful attempt at shoving the guy to the floor.

     Too big, much to your comical disdain.  
“You’re an ass.” Came your muffled comment against sleek yellow fur, resulting in a smug snorting noise from the Floatzel. Just to add insult to injury, he decided to pat you on the back, antagonizing in it’s slowness. Pitiful friend-

     “She’s wrong, all of you are so smart.” The patting pauses in response to your words, one bright blue eye leaning down to regard you with a little squint. There was too much emotion in such a look to pass off as ‘dumb beast’. Sure, some pokemon were not capable of similar thought processes, but that lady’s constant preaching of human’s being above them was idiotic.

     Further staring and then a groan from the creature makes you groan back with a playful little swat to his snout. Before an idea hits you, and your head jolts up.  
     “My partner for my project won’t help me, you wanna help me instead Chase? Can prove my argument to Ms. Judgmental.”

     A blink and a nod, a defining ‘yes’. Communicative in their own way was already a start. An excitement bubbling up in your gut has you up on your feet in a hurry. 

Time to get started!


	2. Oh Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a camping trip I had once when I was younger. Enjoy a cute little camping trip and some curious visitors.

Babbling has picked up all of a sudden, and you have to fight to not chuckle as you eye your little sister sitting among her nest of blankets and pillows. Chubby hands raise and fall erratically, playing with a chain of safe plastic with little Budew decorating their rounded edges. Camping, you have a contented sibling, your dad, and yourself. What could be better?

The sleeping Poochyena on your feet as you cook isn’t too bad of a situation either. A trade from one of your close friends in Hoenn. Idly you reach down to scratch at one lopsided ear, a pleased growl reverberating through your fingers. Now the chuckle is inevitable and it’s back to work.

Eggs and bacon- and later today you all would have fish. Seeing as your father had left a mere hour ago to do said fishing for lunch later. Something to encourage an eager mood to be sure, perhaps your sister has picked up on the emotion because her squeal sure seems excited.

For now it’s a peaceful retreat, and soon you rouse your pokemon, much to a little whining growl, with the offer of food. A bowl set for him and you take a seat on the grass in front of the almost toddler with a little ‘fwump’. A somewhat chilly breeze combs over the clearing as you get small bites into a messy mouth. Crisp but sweet smelling.

“Happy Ciera.” You hum, earning a giggle in turn and a wet hand smacking yours. You grimace playfully, getting in a good few bites of food yourself. However your pokemon suddenly growling makes you jolt and look up.

Of all thing’s, seeing a small Stantler a few yards away was not a thing you were expecting. Wobbly legs and it’s size clarified it’s young age and your hand immediately finds the pup’s head, resting between his ears and soothing away the growl. Puffy pale fur and wide eyes remain it’s constant, staring at the trio. Ciera has not noticed, gnawing on two of her own fingers with a coo. Oddly enough, the noises seem to draw the baby closer, and then do you see one of their parents, standing and watching warily.

The sight of the pokemon nearly makes you miss the sudden snout snuffling at your sisters hair. Almost. It draws on wide eyes of yours, staring at the tufts of white fur as the little one giggles and paws up at the wide nose. Slowly you reach down, keeping the one hand on your softly whining pokemon’s head as you grab your phone. Thank the stars you turned off the camera noise awhile back, and the baby Stantler and your sister are soon a wonderful picture in your collection.

This doesn’t save you however from a sudden nose in yours, causing you to drop your phone and inhale a sharp breath, eyes closing as a huff of warm and smelly air washes over your face. It’s not bad, wet grass smell, they probably just ate like you all had. Can you take a chance? One eye opened and honed in on the older- before you slowly lifted your hand. A small stroke to the neck, the little guy doesn’t seem to mind. A gurgle of a growl at your hip is what sends the big horn pokemon stepping back. A wide couple blinks at you and Poochyena is made, you’re able to see that the orbs on their small horns has just begun growing in before he goes bounding back to the tree line.

A long minute of quiet baffled silence before teeth nipping at your hand makes you look down.  
“…Woah. Oh! Dad needs to hurry back-” The effect of the run in keeps you hushed still but grinning, that pokemon was rare not long ago, maybe still is thanks to hunters. A gurgling giggle is your sister’s reply.


	3. Steeled Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late coming chapter, I haven't had a lot of free time or energy lately.

Stars above it was  _stupid_  of you to come up here alone, however considering your family’s abhorrent behavior, what would have been a better alternative? The loud crack of thunder and icy rain wasn’t very welcome. It was dark, cold, and a rumble of the earth beneath your feet made you unsteady after such fights and insistent cruel treatment.

You knew there were creatures in these mountains, and like a fool once again you had left your precious duo of pokemon behind in the slew of emotion. 

Despite this your feet trudged on, careful and trembling in case the mud slid just too far under your heel, or you missed an obstacle in front of you with the glittering vision you were left with after a bolt of lightning seized the sky. Still, one couldn’t help it much when the next crash made you stop, breath halting at the deafening effect. It was a small rock, but just large enough to hit your calf as it descended and just enough to knock you off balance.

Your shout was drowned off in the lasting sounds of the storm, fear gripping your throat like a vice as you  **fell**. In reality the few seconds that truly passed felt far longer, and in the rush of adrenaline the pain that shot up your leg was less then it could have been.

Alive was still a better alternative one would suppose, it was still hard to breath much less move and get a bearing for yourself yet. Rushing water ran past your legs, bitingly cold. However when lightning hit again, you were greeting with a monstrous face. Wide eyes greeted gleaming blue in sheer terror, the light dancing sharply off layers of argentate scale.

If anything, that rolling and threatening growl solidified that maybe, maybe you should have just stayed home. Aggron stared you down, jaw curled in defensive anger. Trespassing was never taken lightly with the big brutes of metal, however- there was simply no denying your state. You were no threat. This was made only more positive when you started to push yourself back, only to hiss in pain, your possible scream trapped in your chest.

There was no expecting large claws to be so gentle, even with slight nicks and jabs. Once again you felt your throat tighten when your body left the ground, eyes screwing shut. The lack of continued pain was the only thing that started to sooth your racing heart, tempting one eye open.

Carried, you were being carried away. No telling where. The pokemon wasn’t very warm in any way, but they were solid, and above all, steady. Heavy thumping was a new noise outside your own skittering feet and loud thunder, the call of water crashing around. If you hunkered down, you could actually focus more on the heavy footfall as well.

What was more startling to you later, is that you actually fell asleep like that. Waking brought on a dry, even fairly warm cave. Recently dug it looked by the search for iron. Still hard to help the bit of a jolt when your head turned to see the sleeping monster behind you. Snippets of sun danced off steel plating, and for a time you studied. These pokemon weren’t seen often, and much less kindly or up close and personal. 

Last night was a haze, but there was no escaping the fact that you could have ended up a lot worse. More so then the injury to your leg. Cold could have done it’s damage, injury could have been worse or simply more with the slip you took. Or if the Aggron that found you had been younger, less observant. You were settled against their smoother underbelly, only now able to tell of the moderate bit of warmth exuded.

Safety continued, it hadn’t taken long for the pokemon to rouse itself, nor for it to actually carry you again, back to a path you could recognize, one not hard on the feet. Looking up at the creature though once you were set down, it’s head cocked to one side and the little groan seemed almost questioning.

“Thank you.” You finally spoke quietly, with a faint little smile. The response? The pokemon growled again softly, leaning that horned head down to bump your shoulder. Affection, acknowledgement? You were unsure, but grateful nonetheless.

Perhaps you could get your two pokemon and leave this place. Maybe Aggron would welcome you again? There was no telling without trial and error. First came taking care of yourself and your true loved ones.


	4. Wrestle Wind Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request fiction of the reader helping their Incineroar relax after an intense wrestling match for Wulfric~ Requests might be a tad shorter then regular and I may consider commissions in the future.

How such a massive cat came to dote on you and love you as much as he did was a mystery, but you weren't complaining. The lights, the echo of fists meeting body or the thud of one meeting the ground still reverberated in your skull as another match finished. The gleam of slick red and black fur is a contrast to the white and yellow floor as he poses, the wrestling pokemon a highlight of the night for more then just you.

Nights like these are usual, and they go on in a heady blur. At least until things change in the next match.

It almost sets your teeth one edge, the traded blows with your Incineroar and the Mienshao, small but fast. Fire and dark matched up intensely with fighting. You aren't the only one, the room takes its own turns between baiting breath overall and screaming their support for one side or another. Much like the feline's name, he roars with a final move that has the fighting type down for the count, and you have to wonder if the human on the other side of the ring clutching the outer bars is as worried as you were, and perhaps still are to some extent.

Your feet patter as they carry you in a rush, all the way back to yours and the well known wrestler's quarters. When you make it inside the spacious but simple room, there's a pause at the sight of the fire type, sore and tense, yet utterly soft and even relieved as he lays eyes on you. A paw waves almost sheepishly from the arm of a tailored chair and you venture closer with a little breath.

"Are you okay?" A gentle growl and a little nod answers you. He doesn't have his notepad with him, to write as he does for fans and others but you don't need him to have it. It doesn't take you long to venture over either, fingers curling into just washed fur, sinking into plush hair. Occasionally a raised welt, a healing scab, or an old scar meets your fingers, all a story you know he loves. His guttural purr is a much better focus.

He found challenges at times, a joy and passion, and you were there as always to help ease him from each and every loss or victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~! I've been under a big workload in real life but attempting to get back into these. Other plans for stories are in the work as well. I hope you have a good day! Feel free to leave a request~


End file.
